


(Not So) Subtle Revelation

by starshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Comic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshi/pseuds/starshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroes trying to hide their 'Sooper Sekrit' Identity & living a normal life... in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not So) Subtle Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



**!!! LONG POST & PIC HEAVY !!!**

**FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT SOMETHING!**  
Based on  **[Prinzik](http://prinzik.tumblr.com/)** 's _[Superheroes AU](http://prinzik.tumblr.com/tagged/heroes-au) _ so when I saw megyal's prompt of Superheroes, I couldn't resist and use the prompt + Prinzik's designs! **Please go check out their art & the AU, it is wonderful!!!**

Kudos for having me once again, and I am looking forward to the next KakaIru fest!! And onwards, we ship! ♥

 


End file.
